In The Background
This is a fanfiction made by Moonlight (talk) ! Hope you like it! Work in progress. In The Background The background. That's where you will find me. But to find me you'll have to look closely. Look as close as you can. I blend in like the stars at night. It's my special talent. I am just an extra in the movie known as Life. Nobody knows my name, nobody sees me. I may yell out once in awhile but you won't hear me. My voice is barely audible above the voices of others. You won't be able to find me anywhere. Only those who pay attention to the background instead of where the spotlight shines will find me. Nobody crosses my path, nobody cares if I die or live, simply nobody cares about the background people. Some of us can worm our way to the front, some will try time and time again and yet nothing happens. Then there are those of us who are content with being invisible we don't care about being invisible or being seen. It's funny how this whole thing works. Somebody does something noticeable whether it be good or bad, they get noticed. Some never wanted to be noticed, they were just born to be noticed by everybody. Thing is, they're noticed for something they don't want to be seen as. They would rather be in the background, just like me. It's helpful being a NightWing in this situation because it's easy to blend into the shadows. I am sometimes pushed to the front then pushed back into the background again. In this roller coaster like world, it's hard to stay unnoticed for too long. Everybody ends up in the spotlight for some reason at least one point in their lives. I do not care for attention, I do not care if you like me or hate me, I do not care what you all think of me. You think your hurtful words and insults are tearing me apart like daggers, but I tell you they are not. I show no emotion, I feel no emotion, I do not hate nor do I love. I can see all of your lives, I know all of the people of the front, and yet they do not know me. They have no idea I exist. But I know who they are, which gives me the advantage. Think about it. The people of the background know all the weaknesses of the people in front, and the front do not even know we exist. We know your weaknesses, who you're close to, and what can break you down from the inside out. We could tear you all down, but we choose not to. Why do we choose to let you all stay there? Because we don't know how to fit into the front. We're in the background for a reason. We are either too shy to be the main characters, we don't like the idea of being noticed, or we just don't fit in right. We're out of place in the front row. Being unseen is something that you can get used to easily. You just go by each day living your life normally. But what nobody realizes is one thing. You may think the whole world watches you, listens to you, knows your name. But the only names the world knows are those that are in the news, make the music that you listen to, run your world, invent everything you use in your daily lives, and make a huge difference in the world just by doing something small. That's who the world recognizes, no matter how popular you think you are in your school, no matter how many people know you in your small community. You are still part of the background. There are so many others out there that are yelling, that everybody's voice is not heard properly, all of it a mix different voices all talking at once. All we hear is screaming, and sometimes catching a few words from the yelling. That's where the fighting comes in, we all missunderstand each other and instead of listening to what the person actually meant to say, we yell back, and hurt one another. All because we are too busy yelling to understand what everybody is saying. Nobody has ever thought about what the background people have to say, when if you listen to them you could solve so many problems. But no, you just ignore them. Try listening sometimes, it could change your life. The front is always moving, always switching between people. Shoving people forward then back again. It's confusing to be in the front, but it's complicated to be in the background. You never know where you stand in the background, always shifting constantly. You also can't just stay in one spot or else the crowds will sweep you away with them. Some people in the background always try to shove their way to the front by pushing others down and thinking that they are pure perfection. Those are the dragons that I wish would just go away and leave forever. They are not needed, they only make others feel bad and try to make everybody like them, when in reality most end up hating them. Shoving your way to the front is never the answer, to get to the front you need to work on your talents and share them with the world. You have to show everybody who you really are. Show them all your imperfections, show the world your true self. Don't lie about yourself. Be who you are. That's how you get out of the background. But what do I know? I've been in the background my whole life. You might be wondering what my name is, but if I told you it would give me attention. I'll tell you anyways though. My name is Etoile. Barely noticed by anybody. Being able to stay hidden my whole life. But don't go looking for me, because you won't find me. To find me you'll have to look deep into the background. Near the very back. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)